Premiers écrits d'une fic writer Victime: Gundam Wing
by AthenaZelda
Summary: J'avais 14 ans quand j'ai commencé à écrire. Bien évidemment que ce n'est pas glorieux. Petits récits d'aventures et de relations amoureuses adolescentes après les retrouvailles entre la princesse Relena et son frère Zechs Merquise, se moquant malgré elle de la véritable histoire. Gundam Wing est l'anime qui m'a fait redécouvrir l'univers des manga et surtout des fanfics.


_Bonjour à tous! Alors en fait je veux vous montrer ma toute première fic, le tout premier écrit que j'ai pondu, non pas parce qu'il est formidable! Bien au contraire, je le garde pour ne pas oublier d'où je viens, et je reviens de loin. Frustrée que M6 arrête la diffusion de_ Gundam Wing_ j'ai écrit "ma" suite et fin. Dans le cerveau d'une fille de 14 ans, ça donne des trucs pas très glorieux. Non pas que j'en ai honte, mais c'est assez rigolo, innocent, très loin de ce que l'animé peut apporter XD d'ailleurs, je n'étais pas du tout dans le yaoi alors... ben c'est pas du tout une fic yaoi XD J'ai une trentaine de chapitres... que je garde pour me relire et pour rire un bon coup sur ma jeunesse XD_

* * *

**Partie 1** Retrouvailles entre Zechs et Relena

La jeune Relena Darlian passait ses heures à faire de nombreuses recherches sur sa famille et sur son frère aîné. Elle le recherchait et voulait le retrouver. Le Lieutenant Colonel Noin l'accompagnait, bien qu'elle savait qui était ce fameux Milliardo Peacecraft. Elle souriait devant l'acharnement de Relena pour retrouver ce frère perdu. Lucrezia Noin lui avait présenté son supérieur, le chef des Forces Spéciales de OZ : Zechs Merquise. Relena et lui parlaient souvent ensemble malgré toutes les choses désagréables qu'elle avait entendu sur le jeune homme masqué. Elle lui faisait tellement confiance qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle était une Peacecraft. A sa grande surprise, il avait sourit.

- Vous le retrouverez, votre frère, fit Zechs. Je sens qu'il va se montrer dans quelque temps.

- Vous le pensez vraiment, Colonel ? demanda Relena en lui rendant son sourire.

- Je ne le pense pas, j'en suis sûr. S'il vous aime autant que vous l'aimez, il se montrera.

- Merci…

Le lendemain, alors qu'elle se promenait sur une haute falaise juste devant la plage, elle aperçut ses amis les pilotes de Gundam. Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Raberba Winner et Wufei Chang se promenaient, eux-aussi, sur le sable doux. Elle sourit et leur fit des signes.

- Heero, Duo ! Ouh, ouh ! Les amis ! s'exclama-t-elle.

- Eh ! Ce n'est pas Relena ? demanda Duo tandis que Quatre lui rendait ses signes.

- Si c'est elle, répondit Heero avec une toute petite lueur dans les yeux, à peine visible.

Relena s'approcha du bord, mais beaucoup trop. Elle dérapa et put se rattraper mais d'une main. Elle appela au secours. Les cinq pilotes essayèrent de trouver des escaliers pour monter à sa rescousse. Quand ils purent enfin arriver à la hauteur de Relena, Zechs accourut et lui tendis la main. Duo paraissait perplexe…

- Ce n'est pas Zechs Merquise ?! se demanda Quatre en reconnaissant l'uniforme de leur ennemi.

- Si… si c'est lui ! L'âme damnée de son Excellence le Colonel Treize Khushy ! s'exclama Duo. Relena !

- Oh ! Zechs, j'ai eu si peur, murmura Relena en se blottissant contre lui, ce qui donna à l'air généralement glauque de Heero un regard très choqué.

- Tout va bien. Je suis là. Ne vous inquiétez pas, répondit Zechs, un peu gêné.

- Relena ! continua Duo, perplexe.

- Oh ! Duo… je…

- Tu es amie avec _lui_, enfin… vous vous connaissez ? demanda Heero en regardant son rival, ennemi de toujours.

- Heero Yuy… murmura Zechs. Toi ici ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? rétorqua Heero. Je n'en ai pas le droit ?

- Si, sourit Zechs.

- Relena, dit Duo. Sais-tu au moins qui c'est ?

- Oui, le Colonel Zechs Merquise des Forces Spéciales de OZ, je sais !

_(non là faut avouer les enfants que c'est pathétique... là je me demande si c'est une bonne idée de vous faire partager ça XD je pleure, sérieusement XD)_

- Tant que tu es au courant, s'exaspéra Duo.

- Vous êtes tous des pilotes de Gundam ? interrogea Zechs.

- Oui, répondit Heero.

- Toi, et Trowa, je connais ! Mais les autres ?

- Moi je suis Duo Maxwell ! Le pilote du Gundam Deathscythe que vous appelez 02 !

- Je m'appelle Quatre Raberba Winner, pilote du Gundam Sandrock alias 04.

- Moi c'est Wufei Chang, pilote du Shenlong, le 05.

- J'ai donc ceux qui détruisent toutes nos forces en face de moi ! Ceux qui ont massacré bon nombre de mes hommes !

- Eh ! lança Duo en haussant les épaules. On est trop des tueurs !

- Euh… murmura Quatre. A ce propos…

Songeur, Zechs lâcha Relena. Il tourna les talons.

- Zechs ? Où allez-vous ? demanda-t-elle.

- Je vais quelque part… Je rentre à la base.

- Treize me connaît ! interrompit Wufei.

- Je sais aussi qu'il t'a laissé en vie. Sage décision de sa part ! Mais moi, je ne laisserai pas des « gamins » de 15 ans nous arrêter.

- Moi j'ai 17 ans… murmura Trowa.

- Zechs ! Ce sont mes amis, comme vous-même.

Zechs se retourna. Sa mâchoire était crispée.

- Si vous voulez tout savoir, vous ne savez absolument rien sur moi, si je ne suis pour vous qu'un ami. N'avez-vous donc pas encore compris qui je suis ? En tout cas, vous le saurez plus tard, en temps voulu.

- Quel est ce secret ? Que voulez-vous que je connaisse de plus sur vous ?

- Mon vrai visage…, répondit-il en repartant.

Relena resta perplexe. Heero croisa les bras, Duo refit son habituel sourire, Trowa ferma les yeux en soupirant mystérieusement, Quatre n'en croyait pas ses oreilles : aurait-il vraiment l'intention de montrer son visage à Relena ? Wufei, lui, serra les poings.

- Ce type est incroyable, lui aussi, il ne nous a même pas menacé ! s'exclama Duo, tout aussi perplexe que les autres.

- Dans quel sens, ton « incroyable » ? demanda Wufei.

- Du genre un incroyable crétin, répondit notre ami Américain.

- Duo ! soupira Relena. Je ne veux pas savoir son visage. Je l'aime comme il est…

- « Aime » ? coupa Heero.

- Je l'aime beaucoup, en effet, c'est un très bon ami…

- Mon œil ! répliqua Duo. C'est comme Khushy, il ne montre pas en public qui il est vraiment ! Mais c'est un sale…

- Il cache un terrible passé, j'en suis sûre, murmura Relena.

- Comment ?

- Il se cache, mais je sais qu'au fond c'est un homme bien…

- Vraiment ? reprit Heero.

- J'aurai quelque chose à vous avouer.

_(oui donc vous voyez vraiment que je n'exagère pas XD je reviens de loin... écrire quelque chose dont je ne connaissais pas la vraie fin...)_

- On t'écoute, fit Quatre.

- Vous m'avez toujours appelez Relena Darlian. Mais j'ai appris par mon père que ce n'était pas mon vrai nom. Je suis la fille des Peacecraft, qui gouvernaient le Royaume de Zank.

- Ça alors… sourit Quatre.

- Et personne ne sait ce qu'est devenu Milliardo Peacecraft, mon frère aîné.

- Il est peut-être mort, dit Duo en haussant les épaules.

- Je ne sais pas… chuchota Relena.

- Il aurait quel âge ? demanda Wufei.

- Dix-neuf ans, répondit la jeune fille.

Duo regarda Heero. Celui-ci repartit à son tour sur le sable blanc en frappant férocement un caillou… Duo soupira. Quatre mit une main sur l'épaule de Relena.

- Nous voulons bien que tu te fasses d'autres amis que nous. Mais fais attention à toi, il peut être dangereux de faire confiance à un pilote des Forces Spéciales de Treize Khushrenada…

- Khushy ! rectifia Duo.

- C'est la même personne ! coupa Quatre. Relena, on ne veut pas perdre une amie comme toi…

- Merci Quatre…

- Nous le pensons tous ! s'exclama Duo. N'est-ce pas, Heero ?

- Mouais…, répondit-il, un peu méfiant.

Le lendemain, elle chercha Zechs à la bibliothèque. Elle le chercha dans tous les rayons, les compartiments et les étages.

- Que cherchez-vous, Miss Relena ? demanda l'homme qui tenait le bureau de prêt.

- Oh ! Bonjour, monsieur. Avez-vous vu le Colonel Zechs, par hasard ?

- Le Colonel Zechs ? Non, mam'zelle, je ne l'ai pas vu aujourd'hui.

- Merci quand même, soupira Relena.

- Il est si intéressant que ça, votre Colonel ? interrogea-t-il.

- M. Olquinov, c'est privé, répondit-elle, rougissante.

- Si vous tombez amoureuse de « l'Âme damnée de Treize », vous êtes mal fichue…

- Vous faites erreur, c'est un ami. Bon au revoir, M. Olquinov.

- Ah ! Les jeunes filles…

Elle courut à sa recherche. Mais où pourrait-il bien être ? En mission, sans doute… Elle l'aimait beaucoup plus qu'elle le pensait. Si elle en tombait amoureuse, Heero et les autres risqueraient de ne pas apprécier… Dans le repaire des pilotes de Gundam, Duo s'énerva et défit sa longue natte pour mettre de l'ambiance dans le silence de mort. Il s'approcha de Heero.

- Chou-Chou ! Tu ne m'aimes plus ? Quel dommage… Oh ! Et puis peut importe. Quatrerinenouchet chéri ? Où tu es passé ?

- Que veux-tu… Duo ? fit Quatre, gêné.

- Tu veux sortir avec moi, ce soir. Non, mais c'est pas tout ça mais Chou-Chou ne m'aime plus.

- Oh ! La fifille ! s'écria Wufei. Va demander ça à Zechs, le coureur de jupons.

- Oh ! Ça va, toi, Wu-Chan… répliqua Duo en se refaisant sa natte à grande vitesse.

- Il est temps que tu te trouves une copine… marmonna Heero.

- Je m'amuse… OZ ne se montre plus. On s'ennuie !

Zechs était avec Treize…

- Alors, ils sont tous de jeunes garçons ?

- Oui, cinq. Vu comme ça, ils n'ont pas l'air d'avoir beaucoup d'expériences, mais vu ce qu'ils font aux commandes de ses machines de guerre…, fit Zechs, songeur.

- Il ne faut pas se fier aux apparences. Vous êtes aussi doués qu'eux à bord d'une armure mobile, Colonel Zechs.

- Votre Excellence… Je suis ami avec une amie à eux, Relena Darlian.

- La jeune Relena Peacecraft, _ta_ sœur mon cher Milliardo.

- Je sais. Mais Milliardo n'existe plus. Je suis Zechs Merquise, maintenant. Vous savez, Treize, que depuis que l'Alliance a commandité le meurtre de mes parents, je me suis juré de les venger. Mon père était pacifique. Il n'aurait jamais voulu que je m'engage dans l'armée. Je ne mérite ni le nom des Peacecraft ni le trône qui m'est destiné. Relena, elle seule y montera, pas moi. J'ai peur de me montrer à elle. Pourtant, je dois le faire, au moins pour elle, et… et pour moi…

- Qui d'autre que moi sais votre identité, Colonel Zechs Merquise ?

- Lucrezia Noin, j'ai confiance en elle.

- C'est vrai, sourit Treize.

Relena, déçue de ne pas trouver Zechs, partit se promener à la plage. Mme Darlian, la mère adoptive de Relena, s'assit à côté d'elle, sur un banc.

- Je voulais te dire quelque chose quand tu es revenues après la mort de ton père, dit-elle.

- Je sais, je suis une Peacecraft.

- Il te l'a dit ?

- Oui. Pourrais-tu m'informer sur mon frère ?

- Oh ! Il t'a parlé aussi de Milliardo…

- Non, j'ai trouvé cela toute seule. Est-il vraiment vivant ?

- Je ne sais pas, ma chérie. J'ignore ce qu'il est devenu.

Zechs soupira et se mit dans un coin de la bibliothèque M. Olquinov s'approcha de lui.

- Monsieur, euh, Colonel Merquise, Zechs ?

- Oui ? répondit Zechs.

- Mademoiselle Darlian vous cherchait.

- Merci de l'information. Où est-elle ?

- Je ne sais pas… euh, Monsieur…

- Appelez-moi Zechs. Je pars à sa recherche.

Mme Darlian dut partir. Zechs arriva en courant.

- Je savais que vous seriez ici. Vous vouliez me voir, princesse ? demanda-t-il.

- Que vouliez-vous dire exactement quand vous m'aviez dit que je ne vous connaissais pas ?

- N'avez-vous pas encore compris ? l'interrompit-il.

- Vous n'êtes tout de même pas Milliardo Peacecraft ?

- Cherchez par vous-même…

- Pourrais-tu retirer ton masque.

Elle le tutoya, cette fois, comme elle l'avait fait lors du combat Zechs-Heero en Antarctique. Il lui obéit et s'agenouilla. La jeune fille posa ses mains sur les joues de Zechs. Elle lui dégagea sa frange. Les yeux d'un bleus ciel de Zechs la regardaient étrangement. Cela lui rappelait son enfance. Elle se souvint de son frère aîné, Milliardo, et surtout lorsqu'il l'avait regardé comme cela, il y avait treize ans.

- Ces yeux… murmura Relena.

Zechs sourit.

- Milliardo ! s'exclama Relena.

- Tu m'as reconnu, petite sœur…

Elle tomba dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ne m'as-tu rien dis ? demanda-t-elle.

- Disons que le moment n'était pas encore venu.

Pendant ce temps, Heero pianotait sur son clavier d'ordinateur. Une nouvelle mission s'imposait à lui. Quelle qu'elle soit, la réponse était toujours : « Mission acceptée » et se finissait généralement pas « Mission accomplie ». Rares étaient les « Missions échouées ». Duo le regardait tandis que Quatre jouait de son violon. Trowa l'accompagnait à la flûte. Wufei, lui, pensait à Treize et à sa revanche.

Relena était avec Zechs, rassemblant ses souvenirs du roi Peacecraft leur père et de ceux de son enfance lorsqu'elle avait deux ans et lui six. Relena lui serrait le bras de peur qu'il ne s'échappe. Ils marchaient tous deux dans la ville, racontant leurs bêtises d'enfants. Ils en riaient, surtout quand Zechs lui faisait rappeler « l'étrange maladie qu'avait sa poupée » où ils jouaient au médecin et à l'infirmière. Comme elle n'avait que deux ans, c'était Milliardo qui lui disait quoi faire, et il lui dictait des bêtises d'enfants. Relena fronça les sourcils.

- Je m'en souviens. Et si je me rappelle bien, après j'ai vengé ma poupée en faisant la même chose avec tes petits soldats de bois…

- Oui. La vengeance de la poupée sans tête !

- Et tu ne m'en as jamais voulu…

- Non. Je te l'ai réparée ensuite… car la première fois que je t'ai vue, j'étais émerveillé, je me souviens que ce jour-là je cherchais notre mère…

**xXx**

_- Mère ? _s'était exclamé Milliardo_. Mère, votre de thé est prêt ! Mère !_

Il bouscula un majordome_._

_- Excusez-moi…_

_- Votre majesté… voyons !_

_- Savez-vous où se trouve ma mère ? _

_- Dans sa chambre, Votre Majesté, mais…_

_- Merci !_

Il courut aux appartements du roi et de la reine. Il fut rattrapé par son père_._

_- Reste-là, petit bonhomme !_

_- Père, où est mère ?_

_- Dans sa chambre, avec le médecin_, avait répondu le roi Peacecraft_._

_- Qu'a-t-elle ?_ avait demandé Milliardo, inquiet.

_- Tu sais bien que tu vas avoir une petite sœur, alors reste-là._

_- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de la voir, je l'aime déjà…_

_- Relena sera son nom._

_- Je l'aime déjà, moi, Relena ! _avait dit Milliardo en souriant tandis qu'une infirmière sortait de la chambre avec un bébé au bras_. Oh ! Je pourrais la voir ?_

_- Mais bien sûr, porte-la, _avait répondu le roi Peacecraft en aidant son fils de quatre ans_._

_- Je… Oh ! Qu'elle est magnifique ! Elle ressemble à mère… _

_- Viens, nous allons la voir…, _avait proposé M. Peacecraft en emmenant son fils dans la chambre de sa mère_._

_- Mère ! Vous allez bien ?_

_- Oui, mon chéri, _avait répondu la reine_. Tu prendras soin de ta sœur ?_

_- Je vous le promet…_

Relena regarda Zechs se souvenir de ce moment.

- Oui, et quand tu es monté à cheval, avec… Treize…

- Tu te souviens de lui ? sourit Zechs. Et tu avais peur pour moi…

Milliardo avait six ans et Relena, elle, en avait deux…

_- Alors, Milliardo, tu montes sur ce cheval ? _avait demandé Treize.

_- Je n'ai pas onze ans, moi, _avait répliqué Milliardo.

_- Oh ! Que Sa Majesté me pardonne pour mon insolence…_

_- Ça va, Treize ! Mais laisse-moi une place devant toi._

_- Ah ! Oui ! Monte._

_- J'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir des sensations fortes ! _s'était exclamé Zechs.

_- Dans ce cas…_

Treize tira sur les rênes. Le cheval se mit à galoper.

_- N'ai pas peur, Milliardo ! Je suis là !_

_- Je trouve que c'est une bonne raison d'avoir peur…_

_- Milliardo ! _s'était écriée Relena.

_- Je suis toujours vivant !_

Treize ramena le cheval devant Relena.

_- Treize, tu es vraiment inconscient, _avait murmuré Relena en sautant au cou de son frère.

_- Mais non, voyons. Ne dramatisons pas ! _avait répondu Treize en souriant.

Relena regarda à nouveau Zechs dont les yeux brillaient étrangement.

- Tu ne voulais pas que je parte loin de toi…

- Evidemment, Milliardo.

- Appelle-moi Zechs.

- Et quand on a été attaqué par l'Alliance quelques temps après…

- Je m'en souviens comme si c'était hier…

Treize, Relena et Milliardo étaient dans une chambre. Les deux jeunes garçons jouaient aux échecs tandis que Relena regardait par la fenêtre. Treize réfléchit un instant et déplaça son fou.

_- Hum… échec et mat,_ fit-il.

_- Bien joué…_

_- Bien joué à vous, Votre Altesse,_ répondit Treize en hochant la tête.

_- Ça va !_

_- Milliardo !_ s'exclama Relena. _Regarde !_

_- Quoi ?_

_- Des Ariès de l'Alliance !_ cria Treize.

_- Il n'y a pas que ça !_ coupa Milliardo. _Des tanks ! _

_- L'Alliance nous déclare la guerre ? _demanda Treize.

_- Baissez-vous !_ s'exclama Milliardo. _Reculez de la fenêtre !_

La mère de Treize apparut et prit son fils par le bras. « _Milliardo !_ » cria-t-il. M. Peacecraft entra dans la salle.

_- Père ! Que se passe-t-il ?_ demanda Milliardo.

_- C'est l'Alliance Terrestre, il faut que vous partez immédiatement !_

_- Mais… et vous… et mère…_

_- On vous rejoindra… allez-y, tous les deux !_

Milliardo prit Relena par la main et commença à courir. Après être sortit de château, Milliardo s'arrêta, alors que M. Darlian, le sénateur des Peacecraft, prit Relena dans ses bras et courut. Milliardo allait les rejoindre. Une explosion retentit dans la château. Le jeune garçon tomba à terre sous l'onde de choc. Relena pleura tandis que M. Darlian se retourna, inquiet.

_- Mon Dieu,_ murmura-t-il. _Tu vas rester avec moi ma petite, je ne vais pas te laisser seule…_

_- Milliardo,_ fit-elle.

_- Je suis désolé._

Il partit pour rentrer chez lui et sa femme. Plus tard, Milliardo se leva et regarda le château en feu.

_- Oh non ! Père ! Mère !_

_- Milliardo ?_ fit une voix à quelques mètres plus loin.

_- Treize ? Tu ne devrais pas être avec ta mère ?_

_- Je l'ai perdue dans la foule… _

_- Que sont devenus mes parents ?_

_- Je… je l'ignore… _

Milliardo accourut, pleurant, dans les bras de Treize. D'un coup, il cessa de verser des larmes et se retourna.

_- Alliance Terrestre ! Je me vengerai ! J'en fais ici la promesse !_

_- Chut, tais-toi, des soldats,_ coupa Treize en entrant avec lui dans un placard.

En effet, deux soldats apparurent.

_- On a retrouvé les corps des deux souverains, _ricana le premier.

_- On a retrouvé ceux des deux enfants ?_

_- Non, mais on les retrouvera_.

Ils partirent chercher ailleurs. Treize prit Milliardo par les épaules.

_- Milliardo, je te promets, qu'à nous deux, nous vengerons les Peacecraft. Je t'y aiderai. De toute façon, j'ai beaucoup de projets…_

Relena soupira.

- Je m'en souviens, et qu'as-tu fais ensuite ?

- Et bien, j'ai suivi Treize chez lui…

- Treize ?

- Oui, et il a prit soin de moi, comme il m'avait promis. Il avait assez confiance en lui. Quand il avait treize ans et moi huit, il est parti parce qu'il avait beaucoup de projets, dont OZ, et faire plusieurs études. Après ça, nous nous sommes plus vus, j'étais renfrogné sur moi-même. A dix-huit ans, il est revenu me souhaiter mes treize ans. Il était au QG, et qu'il avait à peine terminé les plans pour le projet Forces Spéciales et OZ. Deux ans plus tard, je suis parti à la base de Victoria où j'ai rencontré Noin. C'est à sept ans que j'ai pris un masque, et quand le Colonel Treize m'a convoqué pour la première fois, il m'a souhaité la bienvenue comme un frère et par la suite comme un Lieutenant, puis je vins Colonel. J'ai cessé de l'appeler par son prénom. Maintenant c'est Mon Colonel ou Son Excellence…

- Et ça le gênait de cacher Milliardo Peacecraft ?

- A vrai dire, non. Lui, il est toujours lucide, quelle que soit la situation, et ça lui sert toujours, ce genre de comportement. C'est comme ça qu'il est connu, non ?

Ils s'assirent sur un banc. Les cinq héros passaient par là.

- Milliardo, j'aimerai revoir Treize…

- Attend, attend ! s'écria Duo en interrompant la discussion au grand désespoir de Quatre. Tu l'as appelé Milliardo, Milliardo Peacecraft ? Le prince héritier du royaume de Zank ?

- Duo… soupira Quatre.

- Duo ? fit Relena.

- Vous ! s'exclama Zechs.

Zechs se leva.

- Oui, Milliardo Peacecraft, c'est moi.

- Donc…

- Au revoir ! s'écria Zechs en partant et en remettant son casque.

Quelques jours ont passé et Relena ne cessait de penser à son frère. Elle pleura, elle se sentait seule.

- Te voilà enfin Relena !

- Lady Une ! fit Relena en serrant les dents.

- Oui. Tu te souviens de moi ?

- Et comment donc ! Assassin !

- Tais-toi ! s'écria Lady Une en lui prenant le bras. Tu me serviras d'appât pour attraper ces Gundam, tes amis en quelque sorte !

- Que voulez-vous dire par « appât » ?

- Tu as bien entendu, je t'emmène quelque part ! dit Lady Une.

Elle l'emmena sur la plage en sortant son revolver et en criant : « Gundam ! Venez, j'ai votre amie en otage ! » Quatre sortit en premier et vit Lady Une. Duo le suivit tout comme Trowa, Wufei et Heero. Ils s'arrêtèrent.

- Laisse-la partir ! Elle n'a rien a voir avec nous ! dit Quatre.

- Oh ! Mais si ! Elle a tout à voir ! Rendez-vous sinon…

- Si tu crois que nous allons t'obéir ! s'exclama Heero en croisant les bras.

- Ne venez pas ! cria la jeune fille.

- On ne te laissera pas là ! répondit Duo.

- A trois... un...

- Non !

- deux...

- Arrêtez !

- Trois…

Juste au moment où elle alla tirer, Zechs poussa Relena et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le sol sans bouger. Lady Une avait tiré deux balles, dont une avait fait exploser le masque de Zechs. Mais l'autre ? Treize apparut apparemment mécontent.

- Lady Une ! Comment avez-vous osé ? Vous le saviez que c'est la sœur de Zechs ! Ce n'est pas une manière de traiter une jeune fille de ce rang.

- Zechs ! Réponds-moi ! s'exclama Relena en s'agenouillant près de son frère qui ne bougeait pas.

- Lady Une, non seulement vous avez tenté d'avoir les Gundam avec Relena, mais vous avez touché le Colonel Merquise. Je vais devoir me dispenser de vos fonctions. Vous êtes renvoyée jusqu'à nouvel ordre, dit Treize d'un ton grave.

Il semblait profondément déçu. Il semblait répugné par l'idée de la renvoyer. Lady Une comprit son erreur. Elle s'inclina et partit. Treize se retourna vers Zechs, plus inquiet que tout à l'heure.

- Répondez-moi, Colonel ! Je vous l'ordonne !

- Zechs, réponds-nous ! pleura Relena.

- Relena, Duo a appelé l'ambulance, dit Trowa. As-tu trouvé la blessure ?

- Non… je…

- En attendant l'arrivée de l'ambulance, trouve quelque chose pour empêcher qu'il perde beaucoup de sang.

Trowa déboutonna la veste de Zechs. La balle était assez loin des organes vitaux, mais la blessure saignait abondamment. Relena déchira de sa robe un morceau de tissu, le froissa et Trowa le posa sur la plaie après avoir retiré la balle. Wufei regardait avec méfiance Treize qui tenait la tête de Zechs.

- Voilà ! Tient ça et appuie fort ! Cela lui fera mal mais le sang arrêtera de couler !

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? demanda Treize. Vous aidez Zechs alors que nous sommes plus ennemis qu'autre chose !

- Vous ne pensez pas que je vais rester là à ne rien faire ? Et puis nous n'allons pas le laisser mourir.

- Oui, c'est moi qui doit le tuer, et personne d'autre, coupa Heero. Tiens… l'ambulance arrive !

C'était vrai, Relena entendit la sirène de l'ambulance. Elle entra avec Treize et Zechs à l'arrière de la camionnette.

- On vous rejoindra à l'hôpital ! cria Quatre. A tout à l'heure ! Tiens le coup Zechs !

- Merci les amis ! Je vous aime tous du fond du cœur !

Les portières se fermèrent.

- Vous avez de la chance d'avoir des amis comme ça !

- C'est pour cela que rien au monde, même pas vous deux, va me séparer d'eux. Je les respecte et les aime beaucoup !

- Relena ! Où… où es-tu ?

- Zechs ! Je suis là, répondit-elle en lui prenant la main. Tu n'aurais pas dû faire ça ! Tu m'as fait peur ! Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point je t'aime ! Je t'ai retrouvé pour ne pas te perdre de nouveau !

- Relena, il n'est pas en état de répondre, murmura Treize.

- Vous avez raison ! Excuse-moi Zechs !

Zechs sourit et mit sa main sur la joue humide de sa petite sœur. Ils arrivèrent à l'hôpital où Zechs fut mis en soins intensifs puis on appela Treize et Relena dans la chambre du jeune homme en disant qu'il s'en sortira. Plus tard dans la journée, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre et Wufei arrivèrent pour prendre de ses nouvelles.

- Il se repose pour l'instant, merci d'être passé, dit Relena.

- Nous sommes venus rien que pour toi… sourit Duo. Ça c'est parce qu'on t'aime bien… mais lui, qu'il meurt, on s'en fout…

- Tais-toi, coupa Quatre en lui pinçant l'épaule. On ne peut pas vouloir la mort des autres…

- Relena ! marmonna Zechs.

- Zechs, tu as besoin de repos !

- J'ai entendu d'autres voix !

- Vous êtes peut-être blessé mais pas sourd ! dit ironiquement Duo d'une voix suraiguë.

- Duo ? Les Gundam sont ici !

- Tu pensais que c'était qui ? demanda Duo.

Il eut un grand effort pour ouvrir les yeux. Il vit sept têtes : celle de Treize, de Heero, de Trowa, de Quatre légèrement inquiet, de Duo, de Wufei qui regardait toujours Treize mais lui ne regardait que Zechs, et celle de Relena. Il regarda tour à tour les pilotes Gundam.

- Pourquoi êtes-vous venus ?

- Pour te voir te lamenter ! Et pour faire plaisir à Relena, car tu es son frère, dit Duo en se massant le bras, rouge sous les petits pincement de Quatre.

- Heureusement pour toi que tu es le frère de Relena, murmura Duo. Sinon on profiterait de la situation pour te zigouiller !

- Non, répliqua Heero. Non seulement ce n'est pas loyal, mais nous sommes dans un hôpital, et c'est moi qui doit le tuer, lui dans son Tallgeese et moi dans mon Wing !

- Serais-tu devenu humain Heero Yuy ? demanda Zechs.

- Excusez-moi, je suis l'infirmière, il y a un message pour Quatre Raberba Winner au téléphone numéro quatre.

- Quelle ironie de sort : message pour Quatre au poste quatre, soupira Treize.

- Ah ! Ah ! J'y vais !

Quand Quatre revient, il eut une mine triste.

- Que t'arrive-t-il, cher Quatre ? demanda Duo.

- Comment ? Ah oui ! Une de mes sœurs est très souffrante.

- Tu as combien de sœurs, toi ? l'interrogea le pilote du Gundam 02.

- Oh beaucoup ! Vingt neuf.

- Ouaille ! Dis-donc !

- Il faut que j'aille la voir ! Elle me demande.

- On vient avec toi ! fit Heero.

Quatre les amena dans une de ses nombreuses maisons sur Terre. Ils furent tous surpris, personne ne se doutaient que lui aussi était un prince héritier. « Quelle maison ! Je veux dire, quelle demeure, un vrai château ! » fit Duo, qui était le seul à savoir que Quatre était un Winner. Les Winner était une famille qui habitaient sur la Colonie de l'espace L4, sans pour autant la gouverner. Le père de Quatre fut assassiné par les canons de sa propre Colonie parce qu'il refusait de laisser les exploitations minières à OZ. Quatre en avait été affecté et avait détruit une Colonie.

Ils arrivèrent à la porte. Quatre sonna, quelqu'un ouvrit :

- Oh ! Que Maître Quatre entre avec ses amis ! dit-il en s'inclinant.

- Merci, répondit Quatre.

- Sa Majesté, ils t'appellent « Maître » ? Encore ouaille ! fit Duo. Dis-moi, pourquoi ne veux-tu pas ton héritage ?

- Je vais t'expliquer ça plus tard ! On va voir ma sœur. Alors, elle, c'est au troisième étage.

- En chemin, tu nous expliqueras !

- Oui, répondit Quatre.

Il leur avoua tout sur tout. Duo dit soudainement :

- Dis, un étage, ça a combien de marches ?

- On arrive, regardez ! On a des ascenseurs mais c'est réservé aux infirmes et aux porteurs.

- Rappelle-moi de me casser une jambe lorsque je reviendrai chez toi… souffla Duo. Après, Heero me la remettra en place comme il sait le faire.

Ils entrèrent dans la chambre de la jeune fille.

- Quatre, te voilà ! dit-elle en souriant, assise sur son lit.

- Iria, ça va ? demanda-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Oui, ça n'est juste qu'une vilaine grippe.

- Oui mais ça aurait put être pire ! dit Quatre. Pourquoi m'as-tu demandé ?

- Pour te voir ! dit-elle en souriant.

Quatre sourit aussi comme tous les cinq autres quand quelqu'un rentra. C'était Zechs dans un fauteuil roulant poussé par Treize.

- Vous ne pensez pas vous être débarrassé de nous aussi facilement ! Vous êtes venus me voir, moi aussi, dit Zechs en souriant d'un sourire éclatant et merveilleux dont la jeune fille malade tomba sous le charme et ne voulait pas qu'ils partent.

- Ah ! Chère sœur, Zechs Merquise et Treize Khushrenada. Zechs est le frère de Relena.

- Bonjour mademoiselle, fit Zechs en faisant le baisemain.

- Sa Majesté ! dit Treize en faisant la même chose.

- Très snobs et trop polis sur les bords ! soupira Duo. Z'êtes venus rien que pour nous pomper l'air ou vous êtes sincères ?

- Oh… c'est comme vous pour tout à l'heure ! répondit Zechs.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? demanda Iria à Zechs.

- Accident du travail, en sauvant ma sœur.

- Ouais ! Et même que c'est bien fait et qu'il mérite bien pire avec tous les gens qu'il a tué ! lança précipitamment Duo.

- Savez-vous au moins pourquoi ? répliqua Zechs.

- La Vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid ! coupa Trowa avec une grimace.

* * *

_Et maintenant riez parce que moi je ne m'en prive pas XD ah l'innocence c'est beau. 10 ans plus tard, j'ai évolué évidemment. Cette fic est devenue un délire entre moi et une copine ^^ je lui lisais chaque chapitre par téléphone... bonjour le prix de la communication XD au bout d'un moment ça part en vrille, et si vous voulez continuer à vous marrer je ferai partager la suite._

_Non je n'en ai pas honte XD je pleure juste parce que c'est d'un ridicule..._


End file.
